


The Definition of Family

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Family, Family-centric oneshot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: The first time Sunny said those words she did not get what was so wrong with what she said in the first place. [The ever changing definition of family.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, but Lemony Snicket does!

The first time Sunny said those words she did not get what was so wrong with what she said in the first place. She never understood why Violet and Klaus had a look of horror on their faces.

Sunny called them Mom and Dad, even though she knows that Violet and Klaus are her sister and brother. But to her, they are so much like a mother and father are. They kept her safe over the years, loved her and nurtured her to become the person that she is today. All the things that parents do to their children. She does not remember her own parents or all the previous guardians that they had. She even has vague memories of Count Olaf. If anything all of her early memories is of Violet and Klaus protecting her and loving her.

So after Sunny called Violet and Klaus Mom and Dad the third time around, it seemed that both Violet and Klaus accepted that was what Sunny knows to call them as such. After all, they were a family and they very much well be Sunny's parents after raising her all those years.

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching ASOUE on Netflix this drabble came to mind. I read like the first 5 books in this series (and the 8th book because of what was available in the library).
> 
> Also, I can't help but see Sunny actually calling Violet and Klaus as Mom and Dad because of how much those two do raise Sunny on their own.


End file.
